1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant genes, the expression of which are regulated in response to stress, and more specifically to the gene regulatory elements involved in a stress-induced response in plants, to uses of the coding sequences and regulatory elements of such plant stress-regulated genes, and to transgenic plants genetically modified to express such a coding sequence or to express a heterologous polynucleotide from such a regulatory element.
2. Background Information
Microarray technology is a powerful tool that can be used to identify the presence and level of expression of a large number of polynucleotides in a single assay. A microarray is formed by linking a large number of discrete polynucleotide sequences, for example, a population of polynucleotides representative of a genome of an organism, to a solid support such as a microchip, glass slide, or the like, in a defined pattern. By contacting the microarray with a nucleic acid sample obtained from a cell of interest, and detecting those polynucleotides expressed in the cell can hybridize specifically to complementary sequences on the chip, the pattern formed by the hybridizing polynucleotides allows the identification of clusters of genes that are expressed in the cell. Furthermore, where each polynucleotide linked to the solid support is known, the identity of the hybridizing sequences from the nucleic acid sample can be identified.
A strength of microarray technology is that it allows the identification of differential gene expression simply by comparing patterns of hybridization. For example, by comparing the hybridization pattern of nucleic acid molecules obtained from cells of an individual suffering from a disease with the nucleic acids obtained from the corresponding cells of a healthy individual, genes that are differentially expressed can be identified. The identification of such differentially expressed genes provides a means to identify new genes, and can provide insight as to the etiology of a disease.
Microarray technology has been widely used to identify patterns of gene expression associated with particular stages of development or of disease conditions in animal model systems, and is being applied to the identification of specific patterns of gene expression in humans. The recent availability of information for the genomes of plants provides a means to adapt microarray technology to the study of plant gene expression.
Plants and plant products provide the primary sustenance, either directly or indirectly, for all animal life, including humans. For the majority of the world's human population and for many animals, plants and plant products provide the sole source of nutrition. As the world population increases, the best hope to prevent widespread famine is to increase the quantity and improve the quality of food crops, and to make the crops available to the regions of the world most in need of food.
Throughout history, a continual effort has been made to increase the yield and nutritious value of food crops. For centuries, plants having desirable characteristics such as greater resistance to drought conditions or increased size of fruit were crossbred and progeny plants exhibiting the desired characteristics were selected and used to produce seed or cuttings for propagation. Using such classical genetic methods, plants having, for example, greater disease resistance, increased yield, and better flavor have been obtained. The identification of plant genes involved in conferring a selective advantage on the plant to an environmental challenge would facilitate the generation and yield of plants, thereby increasing the available food supply to an increasing world population. The involvement of these genes in a single organism to responses to multiple stress conditions, however, remains unknown. Thus, a need exists to identify plant genes and polynucleotides that are involved in modulating the response of a plant to changing environmental conditions. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.